Tarot
by Lilibeth
Summary: A Pior das maldições é o esquecimento. Fic Resposta ao Desafio da Deusa Artemis do PSF Tournament.


Título da fic: Tarot

Autor: Lilibeth (efetivo time Romantic)

Beta : Marck Evans (efetivo time Kinky)

Personagens/Par: Frank/Alice Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Classificação: R

Número de palavras: 5062.

Resumo : A pior das maldições é o esquecimento.

Esta fic fez parte de um torneio (tournment) do Potter Slash Fics. Tem todas elas no LJ (Livejournal), é só procurar e ver belíssimas fanfics super bem redigidas.

Desafio respondido (completo): **Desafio da Ártemis**  
**Desafio: **Escreva uma história desenvolvida em quatro partes, cada parte narrada sob o ponto de vista de um personagem diferente de Harry Potter.  
**Bônus:**  
• +1 pt Para quem escrever uma quinta parte final em que a história seja concluída e "amarrada".  
• +1 pt se essa parte final contiver uma surpresa.  
**Obrigatoriedades:**  
• As quatro partes devem ser narradas por dois personagens femininos e dois personagens masculinos  
**Restrições:**  
• Não pode personagem original, apenas personagens existentes no livro  
**Desafio será considerado cumprido se:**  
1) Mínimo de 5000 palavras.  
2) Restrição para arte tradicional, com background, colorida ou sombras (mesmo que preto e branco)

Tarot

Parte1 - Arcano 15 – Le Diable (O Diabo)

**_O que está preso, e mesmo tendo o dom de se soltar não se liberta, porque tem medo de sair da própria loucura. A ação parte de uma base má, e seus efeitos podem ser calamitosos. Desordem, inversão de planos, coisas obstruídas. Do ponto de vista da saúde: ampliação do mal, complicações. Disfunção. Superexcitação, sensualidade. Ignorância, intriga. Emprego de meios ilícitos. Enfeitiçamento, fascinação repentina, escravidão e dependência dos sentidos. Debilidade, egoísmo, loucura._**

_Preciso, PRECISO achar onde meu Mestre está, ele está só, ele não pode ficar só, ele precisa estar junto de nós. Mas o que eu digo?, O que eu penso? Nós é que precisamos ficar junto dele. Ele é nosso Oriente, é nosso Norte, sem ele não somos nada, não fazemos nada, nunca seremos nada !_

- Busquem mais ! MAIS !

_Onde está o maldito Peter Pettigrew? Justo hoje que preciso daquele rato disforme e suas conexões com a escória bruxa, ele some! Aquele boçal, atrevido, foi o último a ousou falar ontem com o Mestre, "só para seus ouvidos, meu Lord !" Eu queria matá-lo por ousar tanto! Será que ele está em missão junto com o Mestre ? Nunca ! Nunca ele sem mim, NUNCA !_

- Ainda nada ? Procurem !

_Impossível que ninguém saiba onde o Mestre está. Alguém tem que saber, alguém oculta a informação que preciso tanto, esse alguém só pode ser um maldito auror, e deve ser achado e pagará caro por isso!_

- Os malditos aurores ! Nomes! Quais são os nomes? NOMES, RODOLPHUS !

- Tem... Olho-Tonto Moody, os Longbottom... o novato, como chama mesmo ?

- Cale a boca !

_Longbottom, os malditos ! São eles, com certeza ! Eles sabem onde o Mestre está, eles o prenderam e estão escondendo de mim, justo de mim ! Ahhhh... mas isso não ficará assim, eu os castigarei, arrancarei toda e qualquer informação que os dois paspalhos tenham ! Recuperarei meu amado Mestre, e contarei todos os instantes, todos os atos e feitiços que fiz para libertá-lo ! Ele me dará o valor que tenho, ele, só ele sabe como eu sou fiel, como só eu sei servi-lo do jeito certo, e por isso ele me dará tudo, TUDO !_

- Os Longbottom ! Eles sabem onde nosso Mestre está!

- Mas, Bellatrix... eles ...

- Cale a boca, Rodolphus ! Onde esses desgraçados moram ? Barthô ! Um mapa ! Rabastan, vamos à luta !

...

- Olhem, os lindos pombinhos chegando em casa, depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho... Mas se não são meus queridos amiguinhos Longbottom, lindo casalzinho de aurores, e tão medrosos quanto ratos. ,... Escória! Vocês são ratos de esgoto! _Crucio !_

- Fuja, Alice !

- Ah, não... ninguém vai fugir, meu _querido_ Frank... nunca, nunca, nunca ! _Accio_ varinhas ! Isso, se abracem... como são lindinhos os dois, tão juntinhos, sabendo o que vão enfrentar ! Ah, estão com medinho, estão ? Sim, temam... temam os Comensais da Morte ! _Crucio ! Crucio !_

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ai ! Pare ! Não, não, NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO !

- Querida Alice, deixe de mexer nesses louros cabelinhos horrorosos , e se concentre ! ONDE ELE ESTÁ ?

- Ele quem ?

- Inocente, a nossa menininha Alice ! Quem seria, sua puta idiota ? Nosso adorado Mestre, o bruxo dos bruxos, a salvação da sociedade bruxa, o pavor dos cretinos trouxas, o grande Lord Voldemort !

- Eu não SEI !

- _CRÚCIO !_! Cretina, idiota, burra ! FALE ! FALE ! FALE! _CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO_ ! Só eu trabalho aqui, bando de palermas ? Vamos, ódio nessas varinhas, eles estão com nosso Mestre ! Façam-nos falar ! FALEM !

- Bellatrix, espere um pouco, eles tem de se recuperar para falar !

- Eles são aurores treinados, estão só fingindo ! Não finjam, falem! FALEM ! Onde está nosso Lord ? Onde vocês o esconderam ? _Crucio_ ! ONDE ELE ESTÁ, VACA MALDITA ? Putinha loira, onde meu adorado Lord está... vamos, abra a boquinha e diga : ele está... ele está... ABRA A BOCA ! _CRUCIO !_

- Calma, Bellatrix !

- Como calma, Barthô ? Eles esconderam nosso Mestre, eles o prenderam, ele pode estar sendo torturado nesse momento ! _CRUCIO !_! FALE, MALDITO ! Vamos, força, ódio, dor, gerem muita dor, causem muito estrago para a alegria de nosso Mestre ! _Crucio ! Crucio ! CRUCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! _Falem, aurores desgraçados, defensores da paz pública, vocês não terão paz, eu nunca darei paz a vocês até dizerem onde meu Mestre está ! Vamos, idiota mimadinho, onde está ele, vamos, diga, DIGA ! Crucio ! Fala, vaca, onde ele está ?

- Não sei, não sei !

- Vamos, lindeza... Fale pra tia Bella, e eu livro você desse carma feioso e fracote aí do lado. Até arrumo para você um homem de verdade, conheço vários, sabe ? Mulciber, Nott, até meu querido cunhado Rasbastan, aqui. Ele te agrada ? Porque você agrada a ele, sim, agrada, agrada muito, ouça só a sonora risada que ele dá quando olha para você, e sabe perfeitamente o que a aguarda. Dor. Muita, muita dor. E um prazer além de todos os limites que você já conheceu com esse arremedo de macho que você se casou, vadia. Vamos. Diga pra mim, onde vocês esconderam o nosso adorado Mestre ? Na sede do Ministério ? Em algum calabouço sujo e infecto, como suas crenças ? Vamos, conte, conte. CONTE ! Ah, não quer falar ? NÃO QUER FALAR ? _Crucio_ ! Fale, piranha !

- Poupe-a, Bellatrix, ela não sabe de nada !

- Mas você sabe, Frank Longbottom, querido coleguinha de escola. Ah, você sabe. Vamos, diga, diga, cretino ! _Crucio, Cruciooooo_ ! Abre a boca e fale, seu bastardo, filho de uma puta rica, de Longbottom só tem o nome, filho de um corno manso ! Essa aí trai você nas suas fuças com o molequinho novo dos aurores, viu, seu idiota ? É, trai sim, que eu sei. Os espiões contam. Sabe o grandão, o gostosão novato, sim, é com ele que ela trai você, bobinho. Vamos, fale, e eu farei pessoalmente que o Mestre o aceite em nossas fileiras, afinal você é um sangue-puro. Burro, mas sangue-puro. E de quebra talvez ele mate essa vaca bem diante dos seus olhos, com os requintes de inteligência e crueldade que só nosso amado Mestre possui... não ? Não quer falar ? Ahhhh... fala, nenezinho da mamãe Augusta... fala ! _Crucio_ ! Fala ! Fala ! FALA !

- Bella, ele vai morrer, assim...

- Ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito, imbecil ! _Crucio ! Crucio_ ! Fale, Longbottom, Fale ! Fale ! _Crucio_ ! FALE ! _CRUCIOOOOOOOOOOOO _!

- Bela, aurores !

- É lógico que eles são aurores, IDIOTA ! _Crucio_ !

- Lá fora ! Ahhhhhhhhhh !

- _Immobulus !_

Parte 2 - Arcano 17 – L`Etoile (A Estrela)

**_A iluminação do conhecimento por meio da evidencia evidência como prova, a luz das experiências passadas, a causa unida ao afeto. Esse arcano nos lembra, ainda, que sempre existe uma luz, não importa quão escura a estrada nos pareça. As Estrelas representa essa esperança, coragem e inspiração que é a promessa de que dias melhores virão._**

O tempo é o melhor dos mestres, mas ainda assim, devora indistintamente a todos os seus discípulos. Alguns antes do próprio tempo. É com a alma enlutada que penetro novamente na vivenda Longbottom, para falar com a veneranda senhora Augusta Longbottom, que acalenta suavemente o neto e já prediz que também esse será auror. E ele vingará os pais... Tanta responsabilidade em tão pequenas e despreparadas mãos. Se ao menos ele tivesse tido mais tempo na companhia deles, teria aprendido melhor a apreciar o tempo. Porque se o tempo da alegria é curto, é o ele que permite atravessar os tempos ruins. Vivemos de boas lembranças, essa foi sua melhor frase, minha cara amiga Alice. Aprendi a sorrir galhardamente das adversidades com você e com Frank, caros amigos e professores tão amorosos. Você ousava gargalhar das peças que a vida lhe pregava, mas eu apenas sorrio. Não ouso contestar o destino com tanta veemência como você. Sei que ele cobra caro daqueles que o encaram de frente. E o que vi hoje ainda me revira o estômago e arrepia toda a pele como corpo, como há algumas horas atrás.

Tantos mortos... tantos em tão pouco tempo. Mais do que minhas mãos podem contar. E agora, isso. Uma tragédia sem par. Meu avô sempre dizia: quando houverem mais perdas que suas mãos possam contar, Mfalme, é uma tragédia para todas as tribos. Mesmo que as perdas sejam da tribo dos seus inimigos, é uma tragédia que nada pode solucionar, a não ser o Pai Tempo.

Esses pensamentos antigos trafegam sozinhos em minha mente, enquanto procuro nem sei bem qual palavra para dizer, entre os destroços que se tornaram os viventes dessa antiga mansão de puro-sangues. Digo "meus sinceros sentimentos" para a patriarca matriarca Longbottom, poderia dizer "vou me mudar para seu quarto" que ela daria a mesma resposta de menear a cabeça, e agradecer. Agradecer. Deixamos que seu adorado filho e digna esposa morressem em vida (mesmo todos nós sabendo que eram alvo de um lunático e seu bando) e ela pacientemente nos agradece.

Olho com um pouco mais de interesse o quase bebê que está ali, indiferente, agora brincando sozinho no chão com papeizinhos de bala. Alice, a tão querida amiga de quem eu só vi sobrar uma carcaça, sempre me dizia o mesmo: Neville era um dos seus poucos amores puros. Mesmo com uma sogra que era uma megera dominadora, você conseguiu amar o frágil menino como poucas mães o fazem, e criá-lo do seu modo simples e afável.

Até hoje.

Realmente, ele é mesmo a sua cara, Alice. Deveríamos ter permitido que você o amasse mais. Deveríamos ter ousado dizer não às decisões estapafúrdias de Dumbledore, e proteger melhor vocês. Ele disse : o grave perigo já passou... Acalmem-se. E nada mais ele disse, calando-se sorridente. Ah, como acreditamos nele... A vida cobra caro essa nossa confiança cega em nossos líderes, não é, minha cara?

Moody me mandou pegar o resultado final com os medibruxos, pois até mesmo ele, a profunda âncora que nos segura em todas as tempestades e em todos os momentos, está profundamente abalado com essa loucura que presenciamos. Mas até mesmo os medibruxos estão apreensivos de dizer qualquer coisa. Acho que nunca viram, ao longo de suas vidas, algo tão tenebroso. Sei que sou "o auror novato", mas já até eu mesmo percebi que seria melhor ver meus queridos amigos mortos. Os ferimentos foram muitos e extensos, sim, mas nada que algumas poções, feitiços e muitos dias de descanso não curem. Foi brutal, foi desumano, mas mesmo assim teria cura. Nossos medibruxos tornaram-se são extremamente bons em curar cortes, muito, muito bons.

Mas nem eles curam os efeitos de tanta maldade em forma de feitiços. Não a esse nível. Nunca houve algo tão barbaramente cruel como isso que vimos hoje aqui, dizem todos os aurores mais velhos. Nunca o mundo bruxo viu uma tal desgraça feita por qualquer ser, humano ou não.

E ainda ousamos dizer que somos superiores a centauros, gigantes e lobisomens.

E os tais "seres humanos" auto-denominados Comensais da Morte solenemente se calam. Como que ofendidos por terem sido presos justamente quando eles torturavam sérias pessoas de bem, em sua própria casa.

Ofendidos em seu amor próprio.

E ela ri.

Coberta de ignomínia, maldições de uma velha bruxa e de correntes, a desgraçada ri. Insanamente ri, e acha que está radicalmente certa. Tenho vontade de chamar toda a maldita responsabilidade para mim e levar esses animais em forma humana para Azkaban e acabar logo com isso. Mas mesmo os cruéis dementadores fariam um serviço limpo demais.

Eles esqueceriam logo, seriam apenas cascas vazias.

Esquecidas de seus atos vis.

Esquecidos da comunidade bruxa, que - tenho plena e total certeza - irá fechar solenemente seus olhos e ouvidos para o que venha a acontecer a esses animais, como os três macacos da lenda antiga.

Eles não merecem isso. É pouco. Muito pouco.

Frank e Alice não mereciam também.

Não sei se em algum dia do que resta da minha vida, eu vou conseguir esquecer o olhar aterrorizado da minha muito querida amiga, mirando o nada, e pedindo aos gritos para morrer...

A última coisa lúcida que ela disse foi "me mata", quando a voz quase não saía mais. Com os mesmos olhos pedintes de um cão de sarjeta ela me olhou e disse "me mata". E, como a voz dela, eu vi minha amiga sumir naquele olhar.

Eu juro que, ali, naquele momento, pensei em fazer o que ela me pedia. Porque ela estava completamente perdida para nós e para ela mesma.

Mas não pude.

Não consegui.

Agora, eu o faria. Com o sangue frio, com a cabeça no lugar, com todo o amor no coração pelo que foi essa amizade com os Longbottom, eu o faria. Duas vezes.

Há coisas que, de tão fora da realidade que são, nem o tempo soluciona.

Nem mesmo o Mestre Tempo.

Parte 3 - Arcano 8 – Le Justice (A Justiça)

**_Seu rosto severo e imóvel representa a deusa grega da justiça. A espada de dois gumes representa a fatalidade destinada a restabelecer, com a pena ou com prêmio, o equilíbrio perdido. Na mão esquerda segura a balança que pesa e quantifica os erros cometidos. Esse arcano representa o equilíbrio entre bem e o mal; a razão e a consciência; o macho e a fêmea; a luz e a escuridão. O triunfo da verdade, mesmo que difícil de aceitar, e muitas vezes desagradável._**

**_O mais rigoroso e velho, o senhor da disciplina, da razão e da lógica é sintetizado por este arcano. A justiça é má para os maus e boa para os bons. Cada um colhe o fruto do que plantou. Somente o que merece._**

Já passei por isso tantas vezes, que não deveria mais me emocionar tão profundamente. Externamente, é o que faço: continuo uma rocha sólida, madeira de lei como a perna postiça que me deram em substituição à outra, que perdi a serviço desses vagabundos de colete de seda e relógios de ouro que infestam esses corredores. Mas internamente eu perco mais um pedaço. A cada um desses moços que se vai por obra desse maníaco homicida e seus asseclas, mais um pedaço meu se perde. E sempre, sempre do coração. E não existem próteses para ele, nem mesmo mágicas.

Foi horrível ver aquele adorável casal (tão capaz, tão consciencioso de seu trabalho e ideal de vida) ser destroçado dessa forma. Não temo a dor, não temo derramar sangue,... não temo o rigor da lei esdrúxula que coordena a nossa sociedade, mas temo visceralmente a demência. Minha, ou dos que deveriam ser verdadeiramente responsáveis por mim, escondida sob a capa de belos nomes como "esforço de guerra", "perdas necessárias", "sacrifícios pessoais" ou – o pior de todos – "contenção de gastos".

Principalmente com ele. Frank. MEU doce Frank. Suave e gentil como poucos, sorriso suave e brando, menino que vi nascer e crescer à sombra da poderosa Augusta e do sempre calmo Phillip Longbottom.

Frank sempre me pareceu meio apático quando perto da mãe, mas é um azougue quando em missão. Agora só sobrou vejo é uma massa quase disforme, com olhos desmensuradamente abertos, olhando para o infinito. Se os medibruxos não tivessem afirmado com tanta veemência que ele está vivo, eu não acreditaria só pelo que eu via. Alice só gemia, e pedia que nós a matássemos... nós. Seus verdadeiros amigos. Seus companheiros de luta. Aos que a amavam, ela gritava entre gemidos, "me matem". Quase o jovem Kingsley o fez, eu vi, e desviei sua atenção bem na hora com aquela ordem cretina de ir verificar as correntes da maluca Lestrange. Quase eu mesmo fiz o que aquela menina pedia. Mas sou um incorrigível idealista.

Mesmo sendo um bruxo e vivendo aqui e agora, Eu acredito piamente em milagres.

Relatório número : 1857/81

Data : Dia 15 de novembro de 1981

Tipo de ocorrência : M – morte ou incapacitação permanente

Código : M – morte ou incapacitação permanente

FC – Feridos em Combate

Partes envolvidas :

Comensais da Morte : Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Bellatrix ; Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus; Bartholomeu Crouch Junior, Barthô; Rabastan Lestrange, Rabastan.

Aurores : Frank Longbottom, Frank (FC); Alice Longbottom, Alice (FC);, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Kingsley; Alastor Moody, Alastor.

Vítimas : Frank Longbottom, Frank; Alice Longbottom, Alice.

Local : Residência Longbottom

Relatório : quando retornavam a sua residência após um dia de trabalho, os aurores Frank Longbottom e Alice Longbottom foram vítima de ataque-surpresa dos auto-denominados "Comensais da Morte" Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bartholomeus Crouch Junior, seguido de torturas através de maldições imperdoáveis Cruciatus, que culminaram em necessidade de internação dos referidos aurores no hospital Saint Mungus, cujo relatório médico segue logo abaixo deste.

Após o fato ocorrido, verificamos em uma varredura rotineira que o código de AP – Aurores em Perigo – fora emitido cerca de três horas antes pela varinha da aurora Alice Longbottom, o que permitiu que acorrêssemos ao local por volta das 20 horas. Encontramos o local com indícios evidentes de luta, prejuízo ao patrimônio constituído dos aurores, e os referidos aurores em estado catatônico, e a presença dos Comensais da Morte qualificados acima em brutal ato de selvagem tortura aos aurores, naquele preciso momento. A intervenção surpresa efetuada pela equipe de busca, constituída pelo autor Alastor Moody e Kingsley Shaklebolt pôs término a essa prática.

Questionados pelos aurores após terem sido devidamente imobilizados, os Comensais da Morte inicialmente recusaram-se a dar quaisquer explicações para seu ato de vandalismo, porém o jovem Bartholomeus deu as informações necessárias sobre a situação. Segundo suas declarações, que os Comensais buscavam informações sobre o paradeiro de seu Mestre, o qual acreditam vivo. Digno de nota é que o referido Comensal Bartholomeu insiste que conste dos autos deste relatório que ele encontrava-se sob o efeito de uma maldição _Imperius__,_ que o obrigava a seguir aquelas pessoas. Cabe também deixar anotado neste que a forma do mesmo agir está completamente fora dos padrões observados inúmeras vezes anteriormente em outras pessoas realmente sob a influência de uma maldição _Imperius_.

Um exame superficial efetuado nos aurores ainda no próprio local da ocorrência evidenciou utilização acima do detectável – ou seja, acima de trinta e cinco maldições imperdoáveis do tipo _Crucio_ – em Frank Longbottom, bem como em Alice Longbottom. O auror Frank Longbottom apresentava cortes profundos em toda a extensão do peito, braços e pernas, bem como sinais evidentes de uso de maldições cortantes e perfurantes em toda a extensão das costas. O mesmo auror Frank Longbottom teve ainda as duas pernas fraturadas, e um dos braços em dois lugares.

A aurora Alice Longbottom apresenta o mesmo padrão de lesões, porém observamos que existiu uma menor atenção a ferimentos inutilizantes nela.

A quantidade de Maldições Imperdoáveis que ambos receberam remeteram a uma espécie de demência temporária, seguida de perda total de magia – detectada pelos medibruxos que compareceram à casa dos Longbottom para efetuar o atendimento de emergência, e confirmada depois no Hospital Saint Mungus, para onde os mesmos foram encaminhados com a urgência que o caso requer.

Parecer técnico : Recomendamos imediato envio a Azkaban dos auto-denominados Comensais da Morte acima identificados, que deverão receber incontinenti o beijo do Dementador, com a maior brevidade possível. O braço da lei deve ter o seu maior peso para com esses que nem podem se chamar de humanos, mais.

Tendo em vista da situação em que estão os aurores Frank Longbottom e Alice Longbottom, sugiro que seja iniciado o processo de pagamento de auxílio-doença integral aos referidos aurores enquanto durar sua incapacidade, bem como pagamento integral dos gastos com despesas médicas, acrescido do valor de um salário para o dependente menor (a saber, Neville Augustus Longbottom), filho dos referidos aurores, até sua maioridade legal.

Alastor Moody

Chefe dos Aurores

Códigos : FC – Feridos em Combate

Conclusão pela comissão técnica : Deferido em parte. Paguem-se as despesas médicas dos aurores enquanto persistirem as condições que os impeçam de retornar ao trabalho, em quarto coletivo. Como durante esse período não existirá reciprocidade de trabalho dos referidos trabalhadores, não deve ser onerado o erário público com o pagamento de salários por tempo indeterminado, nem acréscimo de mais um salário para o dependente menor, pois o mesmo é irregular, conforme estatuto regulamentar dos aurores, parágrafo C item 2 , alínea C. Os trabalhadores sabiam dos encargos inerentes à sua escolha de profissão, e como não estavam em horário de trabalho, ou mesmo em trabalho de campo, inexiste o vínculo entre o ocorrido e seu trabalho. Não deve ser criado precedente tão perigoso e oneroso para o Ministério Bruxo. De ordem, de agora em diante, fica acrescido ao referido estatuto que, quando um auror estiver incapacitado para o seu trabalho, deixa de receber o salário a que faz juz quando trabalha.

Secretária em exercício Dolores Umbridge

Ministro em exercício Cornélius Fudge.

...

Carta de Demissão

Esta é a optuagésima terceira missiva que encaminho a esse venerando Tribunal Winzergamott, e esta é de forma irretratável, visto as respostas pífias que recebi anteriormente, quando se dignaram a me responder, o que não ocorre há exatas vinte e duas correspondências. Esta, asseguro, será profundamente mais curta que as anteriores, e definitiva.

Pois até os incansáveis não conseguem lutar contra uma máquina viciada por quatro anos sem resposta.

Em virtude do parecer efetuado a meu relatório quando do vil ataque aos aurores Longbottom, que retornavam para sua residência – portanto, configurando um acidente de trabalho _in itinerere_, passível de pagamento de salários e todos os benefícios legais, conforme comprova o relatório-processo do caso Longbottom e suas doze mil, setecentas e trinta e seis folhas de anexos, provas e contra-provas, - e a recusa de se fazer cumprir a lei a estes e a seu herdeiro legal, menor e incapaz, venho por meio desta solicitar minha demissão em caráter irretratável e irrevogável.

Não mais compactuarei com um Ministério que não quer onerar seus cofres em pagamentos de salários para vítimas de guerra e seus beneficiários legais menores, mas onera os mesmos cofres com festas e bailes de vitória, que custam centenas de vezes mais.

Não mais compactuarei com um Ministério que aceita que o ônus pago seja a vida, ou – pior ainda - a razão de alguns de seus melhores servidores, para que não seja ônus o ouro que se acumula em Gringotts, na maioria das vezes em contas particulares. E isso pode ser comprovado e provado.

Não mais compactuarei com covardes que se ocultam atrás de montanhas de papel deixando uma criança sem pais, sem recursos e sem direcionamento. Como já conheço todos os argumentos que virão a esta, prescindo de ter mais uma resposta pífia.

Espero apenas que saibam muito bem onde guardam as suas varinhas. Porque a minha estará sempre na minha mão.

Respeitosamente, como requer a lei,

Alastor Moody

Ex-chefe dos Aurores.

Parte 4 - Arcano 3 _– L´Imperatrice_ (A Imperatriz)

**_Simbolizada pela coroa e pelo cetro, a superioridade intelectual é a via de elevação que este arcano representa rumo às regiões de perfeição arquetípica da humanidade._**

**_Associada à autoridade representada pelo vestido vermelho está a serenidade vinda da consciência de sua própria condição interior, do conhecimento adquirido através dos ciclos de experiência da alma (as doze pedras preciosas da coroa representando os doze trabalhos de Hércules e as doze casas zodiacais)._**

**_Figura feminina como a da Sacerdotisa, a Imperatriz distingue-se desta última no sentido de que sua fecundidade está mais relacionada ao desenvolvimento mental (a Virgem), enquanto aquela está associada à fecundidade material e anímica (a Mãe). A Imperatriz representa portanto o Terceiro Raio (Inteligência Ativa), ao impulso intelectual de estruturação._**

Encontramos muitas coisas belas e sublimes no mundo. Muita coisa sórdida e desprezível também. Eu realmente tenho predileção pelo sublime, pelo belo, pelo elevado. Mas o impacto com a realidade vem como um todo, não é dado ao homem filtrar somente as sublimidades do universo e vivenciá-las. A nós é dada a sensibilidade de maneira geral – ou não. Em alguns momentos movem-me as coisas sublimes e elevadas. Em outros o impacto da realidade pétrea e enrijecida me puxa.

Nunca precisei de esmola de ninguém para sustentar minha família, e já disse isso a Alastor Moody com todas as letras. Ele insiste, ano após ano, para que paguem os salários atrasados de Frank e Alice. Diz que é o mínimo que podem fazer. Eu digo que não. O mínimo era ter permitido que eles tivessem continuado a viver.

Porque AQUILO não é vida.

Quando aquilo aconteceu, eu achei que não agüentaria. Achei que morreria eu primeiro, só de olhar o que tinha na sala do meu amado filho. O que deixaram ali, no lugar do mais promissor auror que a sociedade bruxa possuía.

Aquilo.

Aquelas coisas informes eram meu filho e minha nora.

E eu, depois de tantos anos, já velha e bastante alquebrada, fui forçada a voltar no tempo e ter um bebê para criar, alentar e educar. E obviamente contar do jeito certo, aliás - porque mentiras e bobagens correm soltas a cada vez que encontramos alguém – o que realmente aconteceu : uma covarde invasão a uma residência de gente trabalhadora e honesta por loucos travestidos de santos vingadores, que buscavam o santo dos santos. O que matava, em nome de um "mundo melhor". O que matou os Potter, e deixou outro bebê para a posteridade cuidar e fazer virar gente.

Exatamente como eu. A diferença é que o meu bebê é meu, tem a mim, mas ficou aqui para ouvir histórias. O outro, Dumbledore escondeu bem. O meu tem que agüentar e crescer no meio de toda essa desinformação, especulação e dor revivida a cada semana, quando nos dirigimos ao Saint-Mungus para nossa sagrada visita.

Porque pode doer, pode me fazer mergulhar em ódio por tudo e todos, - a cada passo dado naqueles corredores minhas veias se enchem e quase explodem pelo desejo de vingança que eu não posso fazer aqui e agora -, mas eu religiosamente vou ao Saint-Mungus toda semana.

Desde a primeira visita os olhares são sempre de três tipos : piedade, desesperança ou admiração. No início, preferia o terceiro tipo de olhares. Hoje sei bem que eles escondem algo terrível, também : a admiração esconde a aposta de que um dia vamos esmorecer. Um dia iremos nos entregar ao inevitável (na tacanha visão deles) e iremos entregar os pontos. Deixar de visitar nossos entes queridos, e começar a chorar.

Não choraremos.

Não esmoreceremos.

Nós somos bruxos.

Nós somos Longbottons.

Nunca abandonaremos os nossos, nem que eles não saibam disso.

Ano após ano após ano eu tenho de ser forte, mostrar a todos que os Longbottom continuam fortes e firmes como sempre, porque senão... nemNem receberemos nossos valores devidos. Mesmo hoje, alguns ainda continuam tentando. Nunca se cansam de tentar... Logo que aconteceu, alguns espertinhos tentaram enganar a "pobre velhota que perdeu o filho e a nora, e ainda tem que cuidar do menininho tonto", se "esquecendo" de pagar as contas. Mal sabiam eles que quem realmente controlava tudo era eu, e não meu amado – mas inepto para finanças – filho. Ou aquela loira esquálida que ele escolheu para esposar. Aurores!... Eu odiei e ameacei deserdar a ele e a todas as próximas gerações dele que fossem geradas quando ele veio me anunciar isso. Mas, no fundo, no fundo, fiquei orgulhosa da decisão, e foi isso que a sociedade sempre soube.

Porque se alguém tinha que colocar paz naquela confusa ordem social, que fosse um Longbottom. Gerações e gerações de homens de negócios e de destaque na sociedade, nossa família sempre foi de gente muito forte.

Tão fortes somos que nem com um milhão de _Cruciatus_ nós morremos.

Tão fortes somos que nem sem alma nós morremos.

Tão fortes somos que ninguém percebeu ainda que todos perdemos a alma naquele ataque maldito.

Não sobrou nenhum Longbottom depois daquilo, todos viramos sombras... Mas sobrevivemos.

E ninguém, jamais, saberá disso. Pois somos Longbottons desde 1.100 d.C., enraizados como carvalhos no sagrado solo da Grã-Bretanha. E como carvalhos, não nos curvamos a nada ou a ninguém.

Mas a sociedade só sabe de nosso orgulho pelo que nos aconteceu. Por isso – e apenas por isso, por esse bando de crápulas sociais que nos rodeiam a cada minuto - finjo que estou bem, mais uma vez, pois vou ao Saint-Mungus visitar a casca que sobrou da penúltima geração dos Longbottom. Frank está lá, como sempre, adormecido para o mundo. E Alice – cada dia mais magra e alheia – continua andando à volta da cama dele e ao longo do corredor todo, resmungando algo incompreensível, com aqueles malditos papeis de bala sempre na mão. Ele é um carvalho, ela é um bambu...

Não sei como Neville agüenta. Sempre achei que ele não agüentaria, pois é tão parecido com a mãe como se fossem espelhos em ordem invertida. Se eu tivesse a idade dele quando o fato ocorreu, com tudo que sempre disseram a esse menino (eu odeio a sociedade!) também é bastante provável que não agüentasse. A cada nova pessoa que nos encontra, escavamos nossos meandros mais ocultos da alma e revivemos aquela cena macabra. Até hoje, quinze anos depois, ainda tem gente sádica que deseja saber os mínimos detalhes daquela quase chacina. Já estamos calejados quanto isso. Bom, eu pelo menos estou, mas preciso - agora e sempre – fazer o pequeno Neville agir do jeito certo, do jeito socialmente aceito (mesmo odiando esses idiotas que só enxergam o que os outros fazem, e nunca suas próprias porcarias) : ele tem que ser forte, perfeito, bravo, não temer nada, mostrar que superou que os malucos que entraram na sua casa quando era um bebê e assassinaram a mente de seus pais, deixando-o praticamente só no mundo...

Ele TEM que ser perfeito.

Porque ele é um Longbottom.

O último que sobrou.

Mas, lamentavelmente, sinto que ele será um bambu, também. Infelizmente é parecido demais com a mãe para ser mais do que isso. Sinto que Neville é uma nebulosa perdida dentro de um caldeirão que sempre explode. Ah, sim, eu sei de tudo que se passa com ele. Sei que ele vai mal na escola, não se destaca em nenhuma matéria, que não serve para nada em Poções (a não ser em explodir caldeirões, que é perito. Eu sinceramente não agüento mais pagar tanto material sem ele saber), que é um idiota completo em todo o resto (menos Herbologia), - mas algo me diz – algo, ALGO me diz e tenho que acreditar firmemente nisso ! – que ele será grande.

Porque ele será Auror.

Dos bons.

E matará aquela maldita, de uma forma limpa e dentro da lei.

(Porque pelo menos para isso serviu essa desgraça toda : a partir do "episódio dos aurores Longbottom", os aurores podem usar as Imperdoáveis contra esses malditos. Triste vitória, essa, mas ainda assim uma vitória nessa longa lista de derrotas que se tornou nossa vida.)

O que anos de negociatas e propinas não fizeram, meu neto fará, com a força da autoridade.

Porque eu planejei tudo. Planejo tudo há anos, minuciosa e elaboradamente, e faço e refaço esse plano – uma vez que todos os outros deram em nada, nem o veneno que consegui introduzir em Azkaban a desgraçada comeu ! – e esse é perfeito... Eu darei um jeito dela "fugir", e ele, o auror Neville Augustus Longbottom, a perseguirá.

E a matará.

Depois de muitos, muitos, MUITOS_ Cruciatus_, feitos na varinha que comprei há longos anos no mercado negro...

Mas o _Avada__ Kedavra_ será meu. Com outra varinha indetectável, também.

Enquanto isso, sigo cobrando meus inquilinos e aumentando o valor do que temos em Gringotts.

Porque, para pagar isso, calar as bocas certas, preparar todo esse esquema de guerra, fazer com que ninguém veja o que está diretamente diante dos próprios olhos, terei de ter muito mais dinheiro do que tenho. E muita influência. E influência só vem com muito dinheiro e informações privilegiadas. E nenhum, absolutamente nenhum gasto supérfluo. Para que bolsas, chapéus, capas novas ? Tudo para o menino, afinal é tudo dele mesmo. E o restante é para matar os assassinos da alma dos pais dele.

Ele poderia gastar um pouco menos, se não em destruisse tantos caldeirões, mas pelo menos está treinando destruir algo, para variar. Ele é tão bom, gentil e generoso, que me assusta pensar nisso, quando planejo e planejo e refaço planos para o futuro.

Porque na realidade, vingança é um prato que se come gelado. De preferência com muitos condimentos obtidos ao longo dos anos. No nosso caso, de décadas.

- Vamos, Neville, está na hora da visita !

**Final Parte 5 – Arcano 12 - Le Pendu (O Enforcado)**

**_É o arcano da obtenção do saber, imóvel, disponível para ouvir e receber. Assim como Cristo, manteve-se "crucificado" para redimir a humanidade a partir de sua passagem pela terra. É através da experiência da solidão e pela dor que nascem as idéias claras e luminosas, bases para a aceitação e transformação de si mesmo._**

**_A individualidade é sacrificada consciente e voluntariamente em favor da harmonia universal. Uma nova experiência realizadora se aproxima._**

**_A roupa do enforcado é azul e vermelha passando a idéia de inocência e pureza resistindo às influências nocivas. É a alma a que exerce o poder do enforcado._**

_"A cabeça de Harry virou. As cortinas tinham sido tiradas das duas camas no fim da Ala e dois visitantes estavam andando pelo corredor entre as camas: uma bruxa velha usando um longo vestido verde, uma pele de raposa roída por traças e um chapéu pontiagudo decorado com um falcão empalhado e, atrás dela com olhar deprimido, Neville._

_Harry compreendeu quem as pessoas nas camas deviam ser. Ele tentou distrair os outros de modo que Neville podia deixar a Ala despercebido mas Rony tinha escutado o nome "Longbottom", e antes o Harry o impedisse ele chamou, "Neville!"._

_Neville saltou e se assustou como se uma bala tinha por pouco o acertado._

_- Somos nós, Neville! - disse Rony levantando-se. - Você viu? Lockhart está aqui! Quem você está visitando?_

_- Seus amigos, Neville, querido? - disse a avó de Neville bondosamente._

_Neville olhou como se eles pudessem estar em qualquer lugar do mundo menos ali. Um rubor apareceu em seu rosto redondo e ele não os estava olhando nos olhos._

_- Ah, sim - disse sua avó, olhando estreitamente para Harry e estendeu a mão para ele apertá-la. - Sim, sim, eu sei quem você é, claro. Neville fala muito de você._

_- Er... Obrigado - disse Harry, apertando a mão dela. Neville não olhou para ele, observava seus pés, a cor aprofundou em seu rosto_

_- E você dois são os Weasley - continuou a Sra. Longbottom, oferecendo sua mão a Rony e Gina. - Sim, eu conheço seus pais... Não muito bem... Mas são boas pessoas, boas pessoas... E você deve ser Hermione Granger?_

_Hermione olhou assustada por a Sra. Longbottom saber seu nome mas apertou sua mão._

_- Sim, Neville me falou sobre você. Ajudou-o a conseguir uns pontos, não foi? Ele é um bom menino - ela disse, lançando um olhar severo em Neville - mas ele não tem o talento do pai, eu tenho medo de dizer - ela sacudiu sua cabeça na direção das duas camas no fim da Ala, de modo que o falcão do chapéu tremeu assustadoramente._

_- O quê? - disse Rony, olhando assombrado. Harry quis pisar no pé de Rony mas era mais difícil se passar despercebido quando você está usando jeans em vez de capas. - É o seu pai, Neville?_

_- Que é isto? - disse a Sra. Longbottom severamente. - Você não disse aos seus amigos sobre seus pais, Neville?_

_Neville respirou fundo, olhou o teto e agitou sua cabeça. Harry não pôde se lembrar de ter sentido pena de qualquer um mas não podia pensar em um jeito de ajudar Neville._

_- Bem, não é para ter vergonha! - disse a Sra. Longbottom zangada. - Você deveria estar orgulhoso, Neville, eles não deram sua saúde e sua lucidez para seu único filho ter vergonha deles, você sabe!_

_- Eu não estou envergonhado - disse Neville, muito baixo, ainda olhando para qualquer lugar menos Harry e os outros. Rony estava nas pontas dos pés olhando os habitantes das duas camas._

_- Bem, você tem jeito engraçado de mostrar isto! - disse a Sra. Longbottom. - Meu filho e sua esposa - ela disse, voltando arrogante a Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina - foram torturados até a loucura por seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem._

_Hermione e Gina tampavam a boca com as mãos. Rony parou de levantar seu pescoço para olhar os pais de Neville e olhou com vergonha._

_- Eles foram aurores, vocês sabem, e muito respeitados nas comunidades bruxas - continuou a Sra. Longbottom. - Altamente talentosos, os dois. Eu, sim, Alice querida, que é isto?_

_A mãe de Neville andava pela Ala de camisola. Ela não tinha o olhar feliz que Harry tinha visto na velha fotografia de Moody da original Ordem de Fênix. Agora seu rosto estava magro e cansado, seus olhos pareciam grandes e seu cabelo, que tinha ficado branco, estava fino. Ela não parecia querer falar ou talvez não fosse capaz mas fez movimentos tímidos a Neville, segurando alguma coisa na mão estendida._

_- Outra vez? - disse a Sra. Longbottom, soando ligeiramente cansada. - Muito bem, Alice querida, muito bem, Neville, pegue isso, qualquer um._

_Mas Neville já tinha esticado a mão, dentro sua mãe deixou cair um papel de Drooble- s Best Blowing Gum._

_- Muito gentil, querida - disse a avó de Neville com uma voz falsamente alegre, dando um tapinha no ombro da mãe._

_Mas Neville disse calmamente:_

_- Obrigado, mãe._

_Sua mãe cambaleou para longe, sussurrou para ela mesma. Neville olhou os outros, sua expressão era provocadora, como se os desafiando a rir mas Harry não tinha visto uma coisa menos engraçada em sua vida._

_- Bem, melhor irmos embora - suspirou a Sra. Longbottom, colocando suas longas luvas verdes. - Muito simpático ter encontrado vocês. Neville, coloque aquele papel no lixo, ela deve ter bastante papel no quarto agora._

_Mas enquanto eles iam embora Harry teve certeza de ver Neville guardar o papel dentro do bolso."_

Ele guardou. .. Eu vi, ele conseguiu enganar a megera, e guardou ! Com essa são duzentos e trinta e duas mensagens que eu mandei, logo a grande mensagem estará completa ! Ele a entenderá logo, ele conseguirá lê-la, e decifrar a grande charada, afinal ele está na escola, vi os amiguinhos dele, gostam dele, respeitam meu lindo bebê que cresceu tão lindo, ele, lindo, os amigos acolhem meu filhinho querido. ... Ele lerá. Ele entenderá.

E me libertará.

Eu sei.

Eu sei.

Eu sei.

Por isso eu canto e danço, ao lado desse rapaz bonito que se parece tanto com meu querido Frank. .. Olá, Frank. Ele nos libertará. Neville virá. Nosso menino virá.

Eu sei.

Eu sei.

Eu sei.

Eu sei.

Eu sei.


End file.
